Вариматрас
Вариматрас (англ. Varimathras) - натрезим (или повелитель ужаса), в прошлом был на службе у Пылающего Легиона. Был вынужден заключить союз с Отрекшимися под непосредственным контролем Сильваны Ветрокрылой в обмен на сохранение своей жизни, после того как он и его братья были повержены силами ее нежити. Восстал против Темной леди вместе с гнусным аптекарем Гнилисом во время нападения на Цитадель Ледяной Короны, из за чего предателями посчитали Отрекшихся. В WoW НИП с его именем и внешностью может быть найден в одной из разрушенных деревень рядом с Некроситетом. Биография thumb|left Во время Второй Войны натрезимы командовали армиями Пылающего Легиона. Они выполняли роль полевых командиров, разрабатывали тактики и командовали войсками из-за линии фронта. Повелители ужаса были ответственны на призыв в Азерот Архимонда, который являлся генералом всех демонических сил. Именно Повелители ужаса Мал'Ганис и Тихондрий первыми распространили заразу легиона через Лордерон и Оскверненный лес соответственно; позже их места заняли три брата: Вариматас, Детерок и Бальназар. Они отвечали за обстановку в Лордероне, пока Архимонд вел свои войска через море в Калимдор, чтобы поглотить энергию из Мирового Древа Нордрассила на Горе Хиджал. Прошло несколько месяцев после отъезда Архимонда и его последующего поражения в течении битвы, но три натрезима ничего не знали о произошедших событиях и продолжали нести свой долг - поддерживали оккупацию столицы. Повелители ужаса даже не успели предположить, что их планам не суждено было сбыться, когда Артас ворвался в город и объявил поражение Легиона и смерть Архимонда. Он пришел, чтобы вернуть трон Лордерона и обрушить свой гнев на натрезимов, чтобы окончательно разбить демоническую армию. Но Вариматас и его братья сумели быстро сбежать в Чумные земли. [[Файл:Varimathras1.jpg|thumb|Вариматас в Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne.]] Зная, что они не в состоянии победить армию Короля лича, присоединившиеся к ним армии лича Кел'Тузада и темного следопыта Сильваны, Вариматас в тайне от братьев обратился к Сильване с предложением помощи в попытке выйти из под контроля Короля лича. Жаждущая мести после ее превращения в проклятую нежить, Сильвана упивалась возможностью отомстить Артасу. После того, как натрезимы отделили часть его войск, Сильвана попыталась убить его. Тем не менее при помощи Кел'Тузада ему удалось избежать ее мести; Сильвана сконцентрировала свое внимание на столице Лордерона. Артас бежал в Нордскол и больше не представлял угрозу, поэтому конфликт сузился до двух сторон: силы Повелителей ужаса против сил Сильваны за право контролировать Лордерон и в конечном счете за свободу. В следствии уменьшения контроля Короля лича над плетью нежить становилась все более лояльна к Сильване. После отступления Артаса, Вариматас снова посетил Сильвану, предлагая ей место в армии Повелителей ужаса в качестве представителя своей новой расы - нежить. Она отказалась, не желая в очередной раз оказаться под чьим то контролем. Вариматас сообщил ей, что теперь демоны не оставят в живых ее и ее армию, если она попробует помешать им захватить Чумные земли. Сильвана знала, что если она и ее люди хотят жить в мире, Повелители ужаса должны быть уничтожены. Она отправила своих баньши в леса, чтобы найти возможных сильных союзников. Затем она послала свою новую армию против сил Вариматаса, у которой не было шансов против нежити. Сильвана разгромила большую часть армии демонов и была готова убить Вариматаса. Но он перед лицом смерти просил о пощаде и предложил свои знания о тактике своих братьев в обмен на жизнь. Смилостивившись Сильвана приняла его предложение и заверила натрезима, что его жизнь будет спасена. Sylvanas then used her newest subordinate to seek out the base of Detheroc, who had enslaved a large number of human soldiers, manipulating them to do his bidding. Leading them was Lord Garithos, leader of the last remnants of the Lordaeron army. Despite the additional threat, Sylvanas was able to strike a crippling blow to both the humans and undead of the Scourge, using her banshees to possess some wayward scouts and infiltrate Detheroc's base. While the enemy forces slept, Sylvanas moved quickly to disable and destroy one base after another before they were able to notice the disturbance. Sylvanas tore Detheroc to shreds, and with him dead, the human forces regained their free will and were left with no choice but to forge a tenuous alliance with Sylvanas. With Garithos and his forces at their side, they then moved on to combat the final threat, Balnazzar. They assaulted Balnazzar's stronghold in the Lordaeron capital ruins in a two-pronged attack, Sylvanas' forces attacking from one side while Garithos' forces attacked from another. Balnazzar called in demonic reinforcements through a demon portal, but despite his resilience, he was ultimately defeated. He was cornered by Sylvanas and Garithos, and, as a last testament to Varimathras' loyalty, Sylvanas ordered him to kill his brother. Varimathras was reluctant to break the nathrezim code that they must never slay one of their own. However, he valued his own life above all else, and with no further hesitation brutally "killed" Balnazzar (Balnazzar however had faked his own death). See Regarding Balnazzar for more info. Once the task was complete and the dreadlords had fallen, Lordaeron was finally free of the Scourge. Garithos then demanded that Sylvanas and her forces get out of "his" city. Sylvanas instead gave Varimathras the order to kill Garithos. He did so with pleasure, and thus solidified his place among the Forsaken of Lordaeron. Within the sewer system of the ruined capital city, Varimathras aided Sylvanas in the construction of the new capital, henceforth known as the Undercity. It was also at this time that Sylvanas named her people, the free-willed undead, the Forsaken. Sylvanas' Traitorous Advisor Varimathras has seemingly appeared to serve Sylvanas unquestionably ever since that time and now serves as her vizier, working ceaselessly to safeguard the Undercity from all outside threats, especially that of his former masters. The fact that Varimathras still has not betrayed Lady Sylvanas means that she must have a powerful ace up her sleeve, only time will tell what that might be. Then again, it's possible Varimathras has already betrayed the Forsaken, but how it has happened is not yet known. There are rumors that Balnazzar lives. It is possible that they have some grand scheme to manipulate the Forsaken and reclaim them for the Burning Legion, or for their own faction.Horde Player's Guide, 180 The dreadlord Varimathras polices the Forsaken, and holds almost as much power as Sylvanas. However there is a trend amongst the undead. They appear to be split into two camps, those that revere Sylvanas and those that follow Varimathras. Sylvanas doesn't truly trust Varimathras, but still believes he is her willing servant. If she isn't careful she may find out she no longer rules the Forsaken.Horde Player's Guide, 154 thumb|Модель Вариматаса до обновления 3.2.0 In fact, it appears he is still in contact with Stratholme and is plotting with his brother and the Scourge forces in the city. A Forsaken messenger, Kalasan, had intercepted messages from a traitor in Undercity communicating with Stratholme and Kel'Thuzad. He entered Sylvanas's throne room to tell her what he had found out, but discovered his mistake. He hadn't noticed she wasn't in the throne room, and when he blurted out what he had found out, he was left alone with Varimathras who locked the doors behind him so he couldn't escape.Horde Player's Guide, 153 В Wrath of The Lich King thumb|Новая модель Вариматаса . In the wake of the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate, it is revealed that Varimathras has plotted his way into controlling a substantial part of the Forsaken faction, using them and his chief underling, Grand Apothecary Putress, to launch a surprise assault upon the combatants at the Wrathgate. This ambush resulted in the deaths of hundreds of Alliance and Horde soldiers, including Bolvar Fordragon and Dranosh Saurfang. He is eventually faced and defeated by Thrall, Sylvanas, and players during , after which he is not seen in-game again by the player(s) who completed the quest (as part of the "phasing" system used in the Scarlet Enclave and areas of Northrend). During the battle, Varimathras makes reference to "years of planning" (attempting to undermine Sylvanas) and the voice of an unseen "Master" is heard berating Varimathras for his failure to prevent the Horde party from reaching the throne room, after which point Varimathras enters the fray himself – where he is defeated. It is still unknown who this "Master" was, but one could argue that it -cannot- be Kil'jaeden, due to the difference of voice sound. If Varimathras was ever to be in contact with the Burning Legion again, the hidden "Master" could have very well been Sargeras, attempting to invade Azeroth once more. In Patch 3.3.0, Varimathras and the abominations that previously patrolled Undercity were permanently replaced by the Kor'kron Guard and their captain Bragor Bloodfist. Before the Battle for the Undercity, Bragor will say the following when you speak to him: :"Varimathras? No, he hasn't reported in for some time. No doubt he's off on an errand of importance for his queen." And afterwards: :"What is it, ? I've got a lot to see around here now that the demon's gone. Someone has to shuffle the paperwork and make sure we don't see another lapse like the one with Putress. Lucky me." Задания Он связан со следующими заданиями: * (Удалено) * (Удалено) * (Удалено) * (Удалено) Смотрите Подгород НИПы. Запоминающиеся цитаты Цитаты в Warcraft III *''"Detheroc used his telepathy to enslave a top ranking human warlord. I believe his name was Garabon or Gilithos or something. Human names all sound the same to me."'' *''"Sylvanas has greater strength than you know, brother. I'll take my chances with her."'' *'Varimathras:' "You sound more like one of us with every passing day, Milady." Sylvanas: "Watch it, Dreadlord." *'Lord Garithos:' "What's the matter demon? Are you afraid?" Varimathras: "Watch your tongue, human dog." Gag quotes *''"I love it when a plan comes together."'' *''"Sorry, I don't do interviews."'' *''"We're not a cult so much as a maniacal group of fanatical, blade-wielding zealots."'' *''"I'll take a huge, juicy, bloody bite out of– What were we talking about?"'' *''"I'm always on the winning side."'' *''"Join me, or die."'' *''"Don't worry about the fine print. The soul consumption clause is never exercised."'' *'' "And that concludes our demonstration. Any questions?"'' *''"A Priest, a Paladin and Varimathras walk into a bar..."'' Цитаты в World of Warcraft ;Атака *''Изгоним слабых!'' *''Проснитесь!'' Время умирать! *''Никто не может противостоять мне.'' *''За Сильвану!'' ;Поздравления *''Я всегда на стороне победителей.'' *''Вы думаете, что может противостоять мощи Повелителя ужаса?!'' *''Не тратьте свое время.'' *''Как это будет приносить мне пользу?'' Вероятно, также как и Сильвану, Вариматаса с обновления 3.2.0 озвучивал новый актер. Причина этого не известна, так как он убивает игроков Орды. Несмотря на это, его цитаты остались неизменными. Звуковые макросы /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Varimathras\\VarimathrasAggro01.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Varimathras\\VarimathrasAggro02.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Varimathras\\VarimathrasAggro03.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Varimathras\\VarimathrasAggro04.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Varimathras\\VarimathrasGreeting01.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Varimathras\\VarimathrasGreeting02.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Varimathras\\VarimathrasGreeting03.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Varimathras\\VarimathrasGreeting04.wav") Уровень 10 Вариматас в игре Warcraft III *1150 HP (также как обычный повелитель ужаса) *870 MP (+45% больше, чем обычный повелитель ужаса) *44-54 повреждения ближнего боя (+ 5 Сфера Огня) (также как обычный повелитель ужаса) *6 брони героя (также как обычный повелитель ужаса) *Характеристики **42 силы Первичная характеристика (также как обычный повелитель ужаса) **25 ловкости (также как обычный повелитель ужаса) **58 интеллект (+45% больше, чем обычный повелитель ужаса) *Способности **Огненный ливень (нанесения урона по области) **Сон (выводит из строя противника) **Вампиризм (аура, способная восстанавливать НР от атак) **Гибель (проклятье, которое при смерти цели вызывает Стражника ужаса) *Предметы (Вариматас имеет этот предмет в инвентаре, когда вы впервые играете за него) **Сфера огня Догадки thumb|Varimathras "kills" Balnazzar at Sylvanas' order. thumb|Varimathras in the Ashbringer comic. Regarding Balnazzar Since Balnazzar still lives in World of Warcraft, the question has been raised as to whether or not Varimathras truly killed him or if he has been somehow resurrected. It is hinted in Horde Player's Guide that Varimathras is still loyal to the Legion and knows of his brother's faked death, and that they may have concocted some grand scheme to manipulate the Forsaken and bring them back into their fold. However, he could be biding his time until Balnazzar and the Scarlet Crusade can rescue him from his servitude in the Undercity. It is more likely, though, that Balnazzar still lives through some other means. A logical assumption would be that the nathrezim experience a rebirth cycle of some kind that results in their resurrection after being killed (similar to a hero's revival at an altar). This "rebirth cycle" would probably have something to do with the cultural taboo of a nathrezim killing another. This would explain why Tichondrius could only be killed by the power of the Skull of Gul'dan as it would mean that great power is necessary to prevent the rebirth of a nathrezim when he is killed. If this idea is plausible, then it would mean that all the other dreadlords who died in non-magical ways could have also been resurrected (Anetheron, Detheroc, etc). However, Mal'Ganis was killed by Arthas using Frostmourne and has apparently managed to return disguised as Barean Westwind. A simpler explanation (in light of Balnazzar's use of five – as opposed to the traditional 4 – hero abilities) is that Balnazzar was so powerful that physical death has no effect on him – Tichondrius would share this trait. However, if Detheroc survived being "torn to shreds" by Sylvanas, then he has been even more subtle than Balnazzar; there is no mention of him in World of Warcraft. Внешний вид Вариматас получил новый внешний вид в дополнении Wrath of the Lich King,но точная причина этого не известна. Его моделька, однако, немного схожа с Кель'тасом Солнечным Скитальцем после его поражения в Крепости Бурь, в частности зеленые шары. Вполне возможно, что Вариматас по-прежнему верен Легиону и получил новые полномочия после нескольких лет планирования. Вероятно он ждет "четвертого вторжения" в Азерот. Изменения в обновлениях * * * * Заметки Внешние ссылки de:Varimathras en:Varimathras Категория:Демоны Категория:Натрезимы Категория:Пылающий Легион Категория:Отрекшиеся Категория:Статьи в процессе разработки